In power distribution systems in general (i.e., alternating current/direct current (“AC/DC”) systems), and more particularly, in DC microgrid systems, it is common to isolate faulted lines in the event that a fault is detected. Such systems typically wait a period of time and then reconnect to see if the fault has been fixed. If after a number of attempted reconnections, the fault still exists, the system can be configured to shut down until the fault can be identified and fixed.
Protection of DC systems can be challenging because it is more difficult to interrupt the fault current in a DC system. It is also difficult to exactly locate the fault in a DC system. Moreover, repetitive reconnection attempts can present safety issues, can potentially damage expensive equipment, and can waste electric power. It is desirable to develop new protection schemes with fault detection, isolation, location, testing, and reconnection capabilities.